A purple pair of suspenders costs $$2$, and a popular white pair of boots costs $12$ times as much. How much does the white pair of boots cost?
Solution: The cost of the white pair of boots is a multiple of the cost of the purple pair of suspenders, so find the product. The product is $12 \times $2$ $12 \times $2 = $24$ The white pair of boots costs $$24$.